The Smell of Books
by Misstress of the Flames
Summary: Alone in the library with one of the most famous Quidditch player can lead you to trouble


***A/N* WARNING~ This is pure smut. Lots of lemoney goodness. If you don't like don't read. Also this is my first ff so go easy on me. This is a little ditty of how I feel Hermione lost her virginity. In this I'm assuming that Viktor has had a few partners already and is slightly more experienced than her.**

Hermione never imagined she would lose her virginity in this way. She always thought it would be well thought out in a bed with roses after the perfect date. Not in the library face first on a table scattered with books after a late night of studying. Yet here she was.

She had been in the library after hours, it was a little secret she had with Madam. Pince where she was allowed to stay late after hours as long as she didn't share the information. That had started last year when she had the time turner and needed as many hours as she could get.

It had all started when Viktor joined her earlier. He had snuck into the library obviously looking for her after hours. He had come to know about the late night studying she did and he would sometimes seek her out to do the same. He sat down next to her with no books and just stared at her while she scribbled down notes she felt was important.

"What?"

"You 'ave ze face o' an angel." She felt the blush go to her cheeks.

"Thank you," she muttered and went back to her work. That's when she felt his hand on her thigh. Her head snapped up at him.

"May I kiss you?" Her face was as red as Ginny's hair as she slowly nodded. They had kissed before but for some reason this felt different. He rarely asked permission to give her a kiss, usually just snuck one here or there while they were in the book shelves.

There was more tension in the air at this new behaviour. She watched as he leaned in his eyes meeting hers. She could feel his breath on her lips and she closed her eyes. It was a sweet kiss. Slow, lips closed. His hands slowly entangled in her hair and hers went to his chest. It was a slightly awkward angle but she didn't really care. The kiss lasted longer than any of the others they had have. He pressed his mouth into hers with more passion than before.

He brought his hands slowly to her sides. Pulling his seat out a bit, he leaned even further has he lightly bit her lip and she gave out a small moan. Before she knew it she had been lifted up and was now straddling his lap.

Being in this suggestive position did weird things to her body she wasn't use to. There was a low burn in her middle and this need for pressure to be placed there.

His hands went back to her hair as he deepened this kiss which she was eager for. His tongue tasted sweet like he had a cherry tart for dessert after dinner. He gave a small moan when she bit his lip. He moved his head to the side of hers kissing all along her jaw.

She could feel his lips as he kissed and nipped along her neck. His hands moving down her back. He went to move his left hand to her front and stopped just shy his hand resting on her ribs. He looked up questioning and she nodded. She hadn't realized until that moment how much she needed him to touch her.

Her breast fit right into his palm. His large hand massaging her she leaned back into his other hand supporting her. The movement created friction between their hips and they both moaned at this sensation. From the new position she could feel him hard between her legs.

She stared at his flush face as she tentatively rocked her hips against his. His hand stopped and head leaned back as he let out a moan. "'ermione." She hadn't expected it to feel so good so she did it again as she leaned forward to take his mouth once more.

His hands went to her thigh right below where her skirt was and she continued to rock into him. His hands made their way up her skirt to her rear guiding her speed. She felt his hand explore and find the edge of her panties slowing making their way in to grab at her rear. She groaned into his mouth and she squealed as he lifted her up and placed her on the table. He kneeled in front of her hands still in her underwear.

"Vill you let me taste you?" It was like he knew exactly what she wanted. She shyly opened her legs. This was by far the furthest she had ever gotten with a boy and she was so glad he kept asking her for her consent.

"Yes, please," she whispered. It was like she had let the gates open and he pulled her out of her underwear and lifted up her skirt in one swift move. She scooted up to the edge and he placed her legs over his broad shoulders as he looked at her shaven vulva.

She felt like she should have been more embarrassed but for some reason Viktor made her feel like the most beautiful creature in the world with no reason to be ashamed of any part of herself.

His mouth covered her and he felt so warm. Her grip on the side of the tables tightened as he used his tongue to get between her lips. He ran his tongue down all the way to her center and just barely entered it her before going back up again. It drove her wild and felt slightly disappointing until he got to the top and found this amazing area of nerves.

His tongue swirled around it and she couldn't believe how good it felt. She had heard of some of the older girls in the common room talk about things like this late at night in hushed voices but she never understood the utopic feeling before tonight.

She felt him move back down giving a slight nip to her lip and she jumped slightly. He moved to her core slipping his tongue inside. She had never in her life felt so attended to. Her hips ground into his face on their own accord as she moan.

"Oh, Viktor." She whispered.

She felt his hands slide up and down her outer thighs. One stopping on her rear and moving down her inner though to join his tongue. He slowly inserted his finger inside of her feeling around. She was so wet and she could feel this pressure building up inside of her. With both his tongue and fingers going in and out of her against each other she was completely cut off from the rest of the world except for that feeling. She leaned her head back and her hips bucked slightly. She grabbed his head to stable herself and to help guide him.

The pressure was coming so fast. She could feel she was about to break. She leaned all the way back until she was laying on the books she had been studying out of only minutes before.

Viktor brought his one hand out from under her. Reaching up under her shirt and under her bra she felt him grab hold of her breast again. He gave a light pinch to her nipple and that's what made her come undone.

She saw stars as the pressure broke and she could hear herself scream in pleasure which made it feel even better. She couldn't begin to describe how good it felt but as soon as she came down she saw Viktor had a smirk on his face which was glistening with her juices.

"I 'ave alvays imagined you vould be a screamer," he said. He brought his hand out of her shirt and wiped his face with the back of it. It was then she realized his fingers were still inside of her. He moved it slightly and she groaned. "Vould you like anover?" he smirked as he looked at how she looked completely undone.

Unable to even think of her own name she simply nodded. "Good," He moved his fingers a little bit and then sheepishly looked at her, "Can I be in you?" She must have had a look of shock on her face, because he quickly added "It is alvight if you say no, ve do not 'ave to stop. I 'ave enjoyment in watching; I just vant to…" He paused to think of the right wording "I vant to feel you. Please."

His face was as red as hers but he kept eye contact with her. She had a brief thought about how odd it was that she literally had one of the most sought out professional quidditch player on his knees begging her when he could literally have any other girl. It made her feel special, and very desirable.

He started to move his fingers taking her silence as a no, and went to bring down his head to taste her again when she reached down to grab under his chin. She slowly guided him on top of her and kissed him deeply. She could taste herself on her tongue and she groaned in pleasure.

"I want to feel you in me too," She whispered to him. Slowly sitting up to allow him to stand. Kissing him the whole way as he tried to undo his pants being hunched over so he didn't stop kissing her. So she swatted his hands away and like the brave lioness she was she undid his pants letting them fall to his ankles and reached in to pull him out.

His penis felt warmer and softer than she was expecting, whenever someone had said that a boy got hard she almost imagined him like a piece of cold plastic. He gasped when he met the cool air. She gave it a few tentative tugs and he moaned. She had no reference on whether he was above average or not, however just by looking at him she knew he would fill her up.

He undid a few buttons of her blouse so that her bra was showing. He kissed down her jaw and pushed her back to lying down with her legs off the table. Once she was all the way down she couldn't hold him anymore and he was kissing her chest. He reached around and undid her bra so that he could pull her out over top of it. He placed his talented mouth over her one nipple while he palmed the other breast.

Her back arched and she wrapped her legs around his hips trying to bring him closer to her core. She couldn't stand it, she needed to feel full again and she wanted to feel that warm silky hard member in her.

"Please," She begged. He stood up and took himself in his hands. She laid there in front of him shirt open, breast exposed, and skirt to her hips begging for him. He almost came right there. He slowly brought himself to her guiding himself inside of her.

He slowly entered her and they moaned together.

Hermione had heard it was suppose to hurt your first time but she didn't feel any pain. Maybe it was because of how turned on she was, or how he had her fingers in her beforehand, but all she felt was pleasure. She felt so full and met him thrust for thrust.

She reached up and grabbed his tie bringing him down to kiss him. She undid a his buttons to try and feel his chest discovering a slight amount of hair and defined muscles. He went to stand again to get that better angle again and she followed him. She wrapped her hands around his back from under his shirt. She could feel his chairs on her breasts, slightly scratching her nipples. His trusts began speeding up again and she felt that now familiar feeling of utopia building up.

"Oh, yes, faster!" She almost yelled and so he complied. She felt the stars behind her eyes exploding. As she game down she looked at Viktor in his eyes. "Did you…?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Turn over on your stomach." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Trust me." He said. So she hopped off the table and leaned over the table. Her face in a potions text book her breast on the cold and now sticky table.

This is when she had a second to think while he positioned himself behind her. He entered her slowly again which she thought she would never get over the feeling of how wonderful it was.

Once he was all the way in he grabbed her hips and started moving. That is when he hit something that brought her right back up to the brim of pleasure. "Oh my Merlin," she said in a huff. He then continued to move in and out of her hitting that exact spot again and again.

"YES. Oh please, right THERE! DON'T stop!" Her voice seemed to be unable to control its volume as he started to pound into her.

She had always loved the smell of books, but having her face in one when she was getting her Gspot hit repeatedly made her think that she would never be able to smell one again without getting turned on. She could feel her breasts being tugged because they were sticking to the chilled table as she was being pushed forwards from his force. She placed her hands down to try and stop herself from moving forward and to help push her body back into him when he moved forward.

She couldn't believe how unimaginable good she felt with each and every stroke. The sound of slapping skin and Viktors grunting was intoxicating and she was so close. She felt her entire body tense up so much faster and stronger than before.

"OH PLEASE!" She yelled "VIKTOR!"

This made him go even faster, ramming into her hard. Suddenly she felt like she was exploding and she felt a tremble in Viktor's hands on her hips as he moaned quietly "'Ermione."

She felt exhausted as she collapsed with Viktor. He rested his head on her back, still inside of her. He gave her exposed back a small kiss. "Ve should do that again someday."

Fin


End file.
